Chatroom: Past meets Present meets Future
by Megsay
Summary: The Harry Potter characters stumble across an online chatroom. Who will they meet while there? Lily, James, Harry, Albus, Remus, Sirius, Severus, and more...
1. Chapter 1

My first Fanfic! I'm SO HAPPY! Hope you love it like I do!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Present**

ScarHead- Harry Potter 5th year

RedWeasel- Ron Weasley 5th year

4everGranger- Hermione Granger 5th year

DiaryGrl- Ginny Weasley 4th year

**Past**

LilysMan- James Potter

Padfoot- Sirius Black

Moony- Remus Lupin

LilyFlower- Lily Evans

**Future**

TeddyMoon- Teddy Lupin

Prankking- James Potter

BestPotter- Albus Potter

BetterPotter- Lily Potter

**Chatroom **

_ScarHead has logged on_

_RedWeasel has logged on_

_4everGranger has logged on_

_DiaryGrl has logged on_

ScarHead: Dumbledore set up this Wizchat thing. So, HI!

RedWeasel: HARRY!

4everGranger: Ron! T-A-C-T!

DiaryGrl: Harry? Ron? Hermione?

ScarHead: Who are you?

DiaryGrl: Ginny

4everGranger: Ginny? Why DiaryGrl?

DiaryGrl: First year.

_Moony has logged on_

Moony: James! Sirius! Get over here!

_LilysMan has logged on_

_Padfoot has logged on_

Padfoot: Yes Remus?

_LilyFlower has logged on_

LilyFlower: JAMES POTTER!

Moony: Hi Lily! Well… This is awkward.

LilysMan: How do you know its me?

Moony: Real Mature James.

LilysMan: Curse you Moony, now she knows its me.

LilyFlower: I knew as soon as I saw.

LilysMan: Want to make my name true. Hogsmeade is next weekend.

LilyFlower: NO JAMES!

Padfoot: Harsh.

LilysMan: :(

RedWeasel: Awks.

4everGranger: RONALD! TACT!

ScarHead: Oh, stop it, both of you!

Padfoot: You sound like Lily, James, and Remus. Ha! Guys, it's your other selves!

Moony: Other universes do not exist Padfoot.

Padfoot: But… :(

4everGranger: This obviously is a magic website through time.

Moony: Time? Why Time?

RedWeasel: Cuz ScarHead here is HARRY POTTER!

ScarHead: Ron!

RedWeasel: It was going to get out sometime Harry.

DiaryGrl: Ron! That isn't the best way to say it.

LilysMan: Harry Potter?

ScarHead: And it begins…

4everGranger: Harry, you aren't famous yet

Padfoot: Famous?

ScarHead: SIRIUS! I thought you were back in Grimwauld Place.

Padfoot: I NEVER want to go back there.

Moony: So, who's the lucky lady James?

LilysMan: How should I know?

Padfoot: 5 galleons its Lily!

Moony: We both know its true, there's no use betting on it

LilyFlower: It won't be me!

RedWeasel: Lily! As in Lily Potter! Harry, it's your parents!

ScarHead: Ron, we know.

4everGranger: Nice going Ron! Now they know the future

LilyFlower: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

LilysMan: Yes, I GET LILY! TAKE THAT SNIVELLUS!

LilyFlower: Stop Bullying him, even when he's not here.

RedWeasel: SNIVELLUS?

ScarHead: XD

LilyFlower: My son should have better manners! That wasn't nice!

Moony: Perhaps we should state our name and year, just to make things easier

4everGranger: Great idea Professor

Moony: …

Padfoot: HA! Always knew it

LilysMan: Well, that's just GREAT! (sarcasm intended) And I thought you were cool!

Moony: Hey!

LilysMan: Kidding ;)

_TeddyMoon has logged on_

_Prankking has logged on_

_BestPotter has logged on_

_BetterPotter has logged on_

BestPotter: Hey, LILY! YOU STOLE MY NAME!

BetterPotter: No I didn't Albus!

BestPotter: Did Too!

BetterPotter: Did Not!

BestPotter: Did Too!

BetterPotter: Did Not!

BestPotter: Did Too!

BetterPotter: Did Not!

TeddyMoon: STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!

Prankking: At least MY name is original

TeddyMoon: JAMES!

Prankking: What? Only having some fun!

Padfoot: I like this kid

Prankking: Why THANK you :D

Prankking: I'm sorry, but who are you?

BetterPotter: GASP, James DOES have manners :O

BestPotter: Ahhhhhhh! Run for your lives! The world must be ending!

BetterPotter: XD

4everGranger: You must be from the future!

Moony: Nearly everyone is from the future!

4everGranger: No, you're in the past

Moony: Hmmmmm… This takes concentration

4everGranger: *sigh* Time is confusing

ScarHead: You can say that again. That time turner was evil

RedWeasel: Wha-? What time turner? What's a time turner?

4everGranger: Nothing Ron, just forget it…

RedWeasel: You never tell me ANYTHING

ScarHead: We do… You just forget

LilyFlower: This makes absolutely NO SENSE!

Moony: Perhaps an introduction is in order

LilysMan: ME FIRST!

LilyFlower: Of course you are…

LilysMan: And you put up with it ;)

LilyFlower: I hate you!

LilysMan: Awww, I love you too

LilyFlower: JAMES POTTER! ONE OF THESE DAYS…

Prankking: Hey, that's me! JAMES POTTER, PRANKSTER EXTRAORDINAIRE

BetterPotter: More like ANNOYING BROTHER EXTRAORDINAIRE

ScarHead: You guys are worse than Ron and Hermione

RedWeasel: ARE NOT!

4everGranger: I most certainly hope not.

ScarHead: *sigh* I'm Harry Potter

DiaryGrl: GINNY WEASLEY HERE

ScarHead: Hi Ginny, I forgot you were here

DiaryGrl: Not gonna spoil the family get together.

ScarHead: Family?

Prankking: Yeah dad, FAMILY!

TeddyMoon: James! Don't scar him for life!

Prankking: He already is… isn't he?

TeddyMoon: IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH!

Moony: *sigh* this is getting us nowhere


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Okay, Thanks to _**The Obsessed Oddity**_ for reviewing! I wasn't expecting anyone. Because of that, This chapter gets posted now, I might post chapter 3 later, it depends. This one isn't as funny, but it introduces new characters. I already have some great ideas for later, invovling a new character you will LOVE! She or he comes in 3 or 4. Can't Decide. Now... ON WITH THE STORY_

I Do not Own Harry Potter or James Bond.

**Present**

ScarHead- Harry Potter 5th year

RedWeasel- Ron Weasley 5th year

4everGranger- Hermione Granger 5th year

DiaryGrl- Ginny Weasley 4th year

PotionMaster- Severus Snape

WolfPrince- Remus Lupin

Snuffles- Sirius Black

**Past**

LilysMan- James Potter

Padfoot- Sirius Black

Moony- Remus Lupin

LilyFlower- Lily Evans

**Future**

TeddyMoon- Teddy Lupin

Prankking- James Potter

BestPotter- Albus Potter

BetterPotter- Lily Potter

**Chatroom **

_Padfoot has logged on_

Padfoot: Hiya Everybody!

Padfoot: Anybody?

Padfoot: :(

_ScarHead has logged on_

Padfoot: PRONGSLET!

ScarHead: O_o

Padfoot: You know.. Because you… Prongs… Lily…

_4everGranger has logged on_

ScarHead: Hey Hermione.

4everGranger: Sirius. Your logic makes no sense.

_LilysMan has logged on_

LilysMan: What logic?

Padfoot: Hey!

LilysMan: XD

_LilyFlower has logged on_

LilyFlower: James, please change your login name.

LilysMan: No! I LIKE it! ;P

LilyFlower: I said Please!

LilysMan: Maybe if…

LilyFlower: If WHAT!

LilysMan: If…

Padfoot: If you change yours to LilyPotter!

LilysMan: Yeah!

LilyFlower: O_o

LilyFlower: Not in your lifetime.

_LilyFlower has logged off_

ScarHead: Anyone else find this creepy…

_PotionMaster has logged on_

PotionMaster: I assure you Potter, you have no idea.

4everGranger: Professor? When did you get an account?

LilysMan: He's probably jealous, CUZ I GOT LILY!

Padfoot: Ohhhhh… BURN!

PotionMaster: 20 points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter and Mr. Black

_WolfPrince has logged on_

WolfPrince: Severus? Did you join this website JUST to take off points?

_PotionMaster has logged off_

LilysMan: Yes! Go… What's your name?

WolfPrince. Lupin. Remus Lupin.

ScarHead: Bond. James Bond.

4everGranger: Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

ScarHead: XD

4everGranger: XD

Padfoot: XD

WolfPrince: Sirius? How did you…?

Padfoot: XD

LilysMan: He just likes Smiley Faces.

ScarHead: Interesting…

4everGranger: Okay Then…

Padfoot: XD

_Snuffles has logged on_

Snuffles: XD

4everGranger: Great, just great!

_4everGranger has logged off_

_WolfPrince has logged off_

_LilysMan has logged off_

_ScarHead has logged off_

Snuffles: Awww… everybody left

Padfoot: Who are you?

Snuffles: Padfoot

Padfoot: What? It was a simple question?

Snuffles: No, I'm Sirius

Padfoot: XD

Padfoot: No, really. Who are you!

Snuffles: *smacks head against table*

Padfoot: :( Why won't you tell me!

Snuffles: I'M YOU!

Padfoot: And I'm a graham cracker…

Snuffles: I'm hopeless

Padfoot: That's what I'm trying to say!

_Snuffles has logged off_

Padfoot: It was JUST a question!

_Moony has logged on_

Moony: Look out behind you!

Padfoot: Why? What's behind me?

Padfoot: JAMES!

_Padfoot has logged off_

_LilysMan has logged on_

LilysMan: HA! That was hilarious!

Moony: That is not a good reason to dump a giant bucket of GRAHAM CRACKERS on him!

LilysMan: He asked for it… :(

Moony: I'll never understand you

LilysMan: Why would I want you too? ;)

_Moony has logged off_

_LilysMan has logged off_

_AN: REVIEW! NOW! please :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Okay, I'd like to thank **Garideth **for reviewing, TWICE! Sorry chapter 3 took so long. I've been sick. Not stay at home goof off sick, but stay in bed moaning sick. Does that make any sense? Anywaaaaaaaayyyyyyy... Here's chapter 3!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did Sirius, Hedwig, and Remus would still be alive.

**Present**

ScarHead- Harry Potter 5th year

RedWeasel- Ron Weasley 5th year

4everGranger- Hermione Granger 5th year

DiaryGrl- Ginny Weasley 4th year

PotionMaster- Severus Snape

WolfPrince- Remus Lupin

Snuffles- Sirius Black

**Past**

LilysMan- James Potter

Padfoot- Sirius Black

Moony- Remus Lupin

LilyFlower- Lily Evans

**Future**

TeddyMoon- Teddy Lupin

Prankking- James Potter

BestPotter- Albus Potter

BetterPotter- Lily Potter

_ScarHead has logged on_

_LilysMan has logged on_

_Prankking has logged on_

_BestPotter has logged on_

_BetterPotter has logged on_

LilysMan: I feel old, grandfather old

Prankking: You are old, grandpa

LilysMan: NOOOOOO! :( :( :( :(

BestPotter: You just need the SORCEROR'S STONE!

ScarHead: Wasn't that destroyed?

BetterPotter: Not in his time

BestPotter: But then, we wouldn't exist anymore. At least I think...

Better: Oh, Yeah!

BestPotter: Sorry Pops, you have to die

LilysMan: WAHHHHHHH!

ScarHead: You die protecting mum

LilysMan: Oh. Okay then!

ScarHead: ?

BestPotter: Lemon Drop anyone?

ScarHead: ahhhhhhh! *runs away in terror*

BestPotter: O_o

LilysMan: XD

LilysMan: *wipes tear from eye*

LilysMan: That would be Hilarious!

PotionMaster has logged on

LilysMan: Hiya Sevvy! ;)

PotionMaster: POTTER!

ScarHead: Me?

LilysMan: Me?

Prankking: Me?

BestPotter: Me?

BetterPotter: Me?

PotionMaster: 25 points from Gryffindor!

ScarHead: From me?

LilysMan: Can't be me, he's still a student in my time

Prankking: Can't be us

ScarHead: Why not?

BestPotter: Cuz he's dead.

BetterPotter: ALBUS!

_PotionMaster has logged off_

_TeddyMoon has logged on_

BestPotter: Dad, why did you name me after him?

_ScarHead has logged off_

_LilyFlower has logged on_

LilyFlower: How nice of him

LilysMan: HE DID WHAT!

LilyFlower: Shut it James, he's my friend!

TeddyMoon: I'll tell you, Albus, when you are older.

BestPotter: YOU KNOW! AND YOU DON'T TELL ME!

_TeddyMoon has logged off_

_BestPotter has logged off_

_Padfoot has logged on_

Padfoot: The Graham Cracker prank war is on, Prongs.

Prankking: Hey, that rhymed!

_BestPotter has logged on_

BestPotter: What a perfect time!

BetterPotter: ORANGE!

Prankking: Heyyyyy!

BetterPotter: Trust me, the rhyming is annoying!

BestPotter: DOOR HINGE!

BetterPotter: O_o

BestPotter: ;)

Padfoot: Nothing will stop me from winning this prank war!

BestPotter: Except curtains...

BetterPotter: XD

Padfoot: ?

Prankking: You wouldn't get it

LilysMan: Curtains?

BestPotter: BEWARE THE DRAPERY SIRIUS!

BetterPotter: BEWARE IT, BEWARE IT!

Padfoot: I still don't get it.

Prankking: Be glad. You don't want to know.

LilysMan: Drapery?

BestPotter: Hey, Lily, we should get some curtains to decorate the house with.

BetterPotter: Pink curtains!

BestPotter: In James' room!

Prankking: Don't you Dare!

BestPotter: ;P

BetterPotter: ;P

_LilysMan has logged off_

_Padfoot has logged off_

Prankking: Now look what you did! :(

_BestPotter has logged off_

_BetterPotter has logged off_

Prankking: Don't just ignore me!

Prankking: Get back here!

Prankking: And NO PINK CURTAINS!

_Prankking has logged off_

_AN: Now, you know what to do! Review! Virtual Cookies for all who do! Feel free to give me ideas of what you want to see them chat about._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Okay, Virtual Cookies to __**Dark Dragon 4x4**__, __**The Obesessed Oddity**__, __**Garideth**__, and __**Cookies and Cream. **__This chapter was inspired by my sister while playing Harry Potter Scene it. I asked her the mortal enemy of a Basilisk (hope I spelled that right) and she was like "Harry Potter?". Then we both just started laughing and couldn't stop, because it is true if you think about it._

_**I would like to reply to my reviewers here.**_

_**Dark Dragon 4x4:**_Thanks! Glad you enjoy my writing :)

_**The Obsessed Odditiy: **_The only thing you have to laugh about, your life must be sad. I'm happy I can cheer you up, but you should get a hobby. Like Origami! Yeah, I'm Crazy. Origami, who want to do that? "I do" "shut up you" "Make me" UGHHHHH! Did I mention I sometimes fight with myself? :) " No I don't" "yes I do" *sigh* Well here's you're mystery girl, did I say it could also be a guy.

_**Garideth: **_You're right, it is wrong, but so funny! I don't mind babbling, do it myself sometimes. Hey, I had an idea for a new story. Harry wakes up after the fight in the woods in the seventh book, but he is in the hospital in the Muggle world, his parents are alive sitting by hiss bed, Dudley is his little brother who loves him like in a brotherly way, and Riddle is his doctor. Did I mention everone tells him he has been in a coma for seven years. But then he starts hearing voices from the past…

_**Cookies and Cream: **_It's been awhile. Does this count as updating soon. It should. I AM STILL HOME SICK! Be thankful. Sorry I yelled. DON"T YELL AT ME! Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**If you don't know who everyone is, check the Headings for the first three chapters.**

_Riddler has logged on_

_ScarHead has logged on_

ScarHead: YOU!

Riddler: What did I do?

ScarHead: You killed my parents!

Riddler: I'm only in 5th year, I haven't killed anyone!

ScarHead: oh

_DiaryGrl has logged on_

ScarHead: Oh no

DiaryGrl: TOM RIDDLE!

Riddler: Don't call me that! I am LORD VOLDEMORT!

ScarHead: Whatever Tommy

Riddler: *glares*

ScarHead: *childishly sticks out tongue*

DiaryGrl: *rolls eyes*

Riddler: O_o

ScarHead: XD

ScarHead: Yeah, I'm awesome. I know.

DiaryGrl: *rolls eyes*

Riddler: I am the GREATEST WIZARD EVER!

ScarHead: No, the greatest wizard ever is me!

_RedWeasel has logged on_

RedWeasel: No it is ME!

_4everGranger has logged on_

4everGranger: Boys stop fighting, you all know it is me.

RedWeasel: Yes, mom

4everGranger: *glares*

RedWeasel: *glares back*

DiaryGrl: *rolls eyes*

DiaryGrl: Owwww! My eyes hurt from excessive rolling!

ScarHead: I defeated a Basilisk, Did any of you defeat it? Didn't think so.

Riddler: No one knows the mortal enemy of the mighty Basilisk

DiaryGrl: Oh! Oh! I know! Harry Potter!

_4everGranger has logged off_

Riddler: NO!

DiaryGrl: but he killed that Basilisk :(

Riddler: So! It is not even close! It is a flightless bird

DiaryGrl: A PENGUIN.

Riddler: Not even close you stupid girl!

_BestPotter has logged on_

_BetterPotter has logged on_

_TeddyMoon has logged on_

_Prankking has logged on_

DiaryGrl: Shut it or I will us my Bat-Bogey Hex on you!

Riddler: Oh, I'm SO scared! (sarcasm intended)

DiaryGrl: You better watch out

ScarHead: *shudders* I'll just leave

_ScarHead has logged off_

Riddler: You can't be serious!

BestPotter: …

BetterPotter: …

TeddyMoon: …

Prankking: …

RedWeasel: …

Riddler: Is she really that threatening? She's a FOURTH YEAR!

RedWeasel: Your funeral dude.

_RedWeasel has logged off_

_BestPotter has logged off_

_BetterPotter has logged off_

_TeddyMoon has logged off_

_Prankking has logged off_

Riddler: O_O

_Riddler has logged off_

DiaryGrl: Serves him right!

_DiaryGrl has logged off_

_Padfoot has logged on_

Padfoot: Somebody call me?

Padfoot: Oh well.

Padfoot: *looks back on conversation*

Padfoot: XD

Padfoot: Whoever the Riddler is… HE JUST GOT SERVED!

_LilysMan has logged on_

LilysMan: Served what? GRAHAM CRACKERS! XD

_Padfoot has logged off_

LilysMan: Lighten up

LilysMan: Padfoot?

LilysMan: Padfoot, I'm sorry

LilysMan: COME ON

_LilysMan has logged off_

_**AN: I will give a Special Guest appearance in this chat room to whoever gives me the best idea for chapter five!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Okay, thanks to __**Dark Dragon 4x4, Garideth, Lady of Chaos and Discord, **__and __**Cookies and Cream1234567**__ (sorry I got your name wrong) for reviewing. Lady of Chaos and Discord won the challenge, so she gets to be in this fic chapter as BrokenRose. Her idea was the whole Tom asking Minerva out and James fainting. You can thank her for that! Anyway, like my other fic, Back form the Future, I want 7 REVIEWS before I update again. I made this one longer, its 5 whole pages long, on size 14 font in Calibri. _

_Thaks for viewing, this is, so far, my most visited Fanfic. I LOVE YOU GUYS!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Future**

LovenPeace- Victoire Weasley

TeddyMoon- Teddy Lupin

Prankking- James Potter

BestPotter- Albus Potter

BetterPotter- Lily Potter

RosieMalfoy- Rose Weasley

ScorpnRose- Scorpius Malfoy

**PAST**

Riddler- Tom Riddle

TransfigGal- Minerva McGonagall

**You should know the rest**

_LovenPeace has logged on_

_TeddyMoon has logged on_

_Prankking has logged on_

_BestPotter has logged on_

_BetterPotter has logged on_

_RosieMalfoy has logged on_

_ScorpnRose has logged on_

TeddyMoon: Hey V!

LovenPeace: It's Victoire honey. DON'T CALL ME V!

BestPotter: Hey look, it's Scorp!

ScorpnRose: Hey Al.

RosieMalfoy: I LOVE your username Scorp!

ScorpnRose: Not as much as I love YOURS!

Prankking: Get a room!

_BrokenRose has logged on_

BetterPotter: Hey Lady! Where have you been?

BrokenRose: Hey Lil, My parents took me to Romania

TeddyMoon: Did you see Dragons? Please tell me you saw Dragons!

Prankking: Great. Love and School. Bye

_Prankking has logged off_

TeddyMoon: Well, if that's how you're gonna be_!_

_TeddyMoon has logged off_

LovenPeace: *sigh*

_LovenPeace has logged off_

RosieMalfoy: Well should we Scorp?

ScorpnRose: Huh? Should we what?

RosieMalfoy: GET A ROOM!

ScorpnRose: OHHHHH! But what if your father catches us?

RosieMalfoy: Why are you so scared of him

ScorpnRose: You didn't hear what he said. I WOULD like to keep all my parts

RosieMalfoy: I CAN'T BELIEVE HE SAID THAT!

BestPotter: Uncle Ron said WHAT!

ScorpnRose: *sigh*

RosieMalfoy: You know what? I'm coming over. OPEN YOUR WINDOW!

_Rosie Malfoy has logged off_

_ScorpnRose has logged off_

BrokenRose: Good for them.

BestPotter: *shudders*

_BestPotter has logged off_

BetterPotter: *sigh*

BrokenRose: Your family is… I have no words to explain it

_ScarHead has logged on_

_RedWeasel has logged on_

_4everGranger has logged on_

RedWeasel: Malfoy had a kid! Poor girl who's dating him.

4everGranger: *sigh*

RedWeasel: I like her dad. He's got good values

4everGranger: RONALD!

ScarHead: I bet it's Ron.

RedWeasel: a MALFOY and a WEASLEY! NO! AH! SCARRED! FOR! LIFE!

RedWeasel: Dude, don't say stuff like that

_RedWeasel has logged off_

_4everGranger has logged off_

_Padfoot has logged on_

_LilysMan has logged on_

LilysMan: I said I'm sorry

Padfoot: I don't care

LilysMan: *starts crying*

Padfoot: Stop it!

LilysMan: *still crying*

Padfoot: Ugh, fine. I FORGIVE YOU!

LilysMan: YAY!

Padfoot: *sigh* And they say I'm the kid

LilysMan: Yep

BrokenRose: AHHHHHHH!

Padfoot: umm…

BrokenRose: SIRIUS! *jumps on Padfoot*

Padfoot: *runs away screaming from psycho fan girl*

BrokenRose: No, wait. COME BACK! *runs after him*

LilysMan: O_O

BetterPotter: She likes him. She's trying to find a time spell to get back

Padfoot: O_O

BrokenRose: *laughs maniacally*

Padfoot: SAVE ME!

BrokenRose: Sorry, I don't mean to scare you…

Padfoot: It's okay

BrokenRose: Forgive me?

Padfoot: OF COURSE!

BrokenRose: :D

Padfoot: :P

BrokenRose: It's too bad you had to fall into the veil

Padfoot: WHAT

BrokenRose: I MEAN PAIL. It's too bad you had to fall into the PAIL.

Padfoot: ?

BrokenRose: umm… uhhh.. Just ignore me

_Padfoot has logged off_

BrokenRose: AWWWW

_BrokenRose has logged off_

_BetterPotter has logged off_

ScarHead: wow

LilysMan: okay then…

ScarHead: Hi

LilysMan: Hi

ScarHead: Well this is awkward

_Moony has logged on_

_TransfigGal has logged on_

_Riddler has logged on_

ScarHead: Hey Tommy Boy

Riddler: DON'T CALL ME THAT

TransfigGal: Who's this Tom

Riddler: No one

ScarHead: No one? I AM THE GREATEST WIZARD ALIVE

Moony: O_o

ScarHead: Dad's ego

LilysMan: I… uh… HEY! YOU ARE GROUNDED MISTER

ScarHead: :(

ScarHead: no

LilysMan: yes

ScarHead: no, you can't make me

Moony: He's right prongs

LilysMan: I know :(

TransfigGal: who are these people tom?

Riddler: Just ignore them Minnie

LilysMan: Minnie? As in…

Moony: PROFESSOR MCGONAGAL

ScarHead: XD

Riddler: sooo, Minnie?

TransfigGal: Yes, Tom?

Riddler: I know Gryffies ans Snakes aren't supposed to be seen together, but…

TransfigGal: Of course I'll go to Hogsmeade with you next week ;)

Moony: Wait, is tom… TOM RIDDLE!

TransfigGal: You know him? Is he FAMOUS in the future

ScarHead: You have no idea

TransfigGal: Tom? What's he talking about?

_Riddler has logged off_

TransfigGal: TOM?

_TransfigGal has logged off_

ScarHead: Hey dad?

ScarHead: DAD?

ScarHead DAD!

Moony: Don't worry, he's fine

ScarHead: What happened?

Moony: He fainted

ScarHead: oh

ScarHead: XD

_Moony has logged off_

_ScarHead has logged off_

LilysMan: I am scarred for life. I can NEVER look at Professor McGonagall the same way AGAIN!

LilysMan: I did not FAINT

LilysMan: Only GIRLS faint

_LilysMan has logged off_

AN: Okay, now review! I want 7 reviews before I update.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Okay, New Chapter today… Yep, what else? Ummm.. I don't know what to say…. Anywaaaaay... 4 PAGES FOR YOU FOR YOU FOR YOU!_

_Thanks to __**caileanm2010, xxMoony'sGirlxx, AirLivesnotDylan, Percabethgirl2645, The Obsessed Oddity, MaddiePotterhead, Cookies and Cream1234567, Lady of Chaos and Discord, **__and__** Garideth.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

_If you don't know the characters by now, you skipped several chapters._

* * *

><p><em>ScarHead has logged on<em>

_RedWeasel has logged on_

_4everGranger has logged on_

RedWeasel: I'm bored

ScarHead: Me too.

4everGranger: Then go to the library, or better yet, do your homework!

RedWeasel: BORING!

4everGranger: Then plan for the DA

ScarHead: Already did that

RedWeasel: I KNOW!

ScarHead: What?

RedWeasel: You ready for this?

ScarHead: What!

RedWeasel: Your mind will be blown in 5

ScarHead: Just tell us

RedWeasel: 4

4everGranger: Honestly Ronald, what's the point of this?

RedWeasel: EVERYTHING Mione, 3

4everGranger: *sigh*

RedWeasel: 2

ScarHead: Let's just go bother Snape. Or Malfoy

RedWeasel: 1… HEY, that was my idea

4everGranger: *sigh* predictable

_DeathbyBells has logged on_

RedWeasel: Who is DeathbyBells?

4everGranger: Ron, just ask. Like this: Excuse me, do we know you?

ScarHead: More like: Who are you and how did you find this place

4everGranger: They could be anyone Harry, past and future have been here. And teachers.

_DeathbyBells has logged off_

RedWeasel: Now we'll never know.

ScarHead: She was probably scared off by Hermione

RedWeasel: I wish the kids were here Harry, they were funny

ScarHead: Funny, annoying, entertaining

RedWeasel: *sigh* the kids

4everGranger: Guys, no matter how many times you wish it, it won't come true

_BestPotter has logged on_

_BetterPotter has logged on_

4everGranger: I stand corrected

ScarHead: HAH! Take THAT mystical forces of Fate!

RedWeasel: XD

4everGranger: I can't believe you two.

BestPotter: Hi

BetterPotter: Wow, HI? THAT is the important reason you just HAD to log on.

BestPotter: Yes, yes it was

BetterPotter: *rolls eyes* BOYS

4everGranger: Don't I know it

_LemonDrop437 has logged on_

BestPotter: ?

BetterPotter: Who is LemonDrop437?

ScarHead: It's obviously Dumbledore!

LemonDrop437: Just ignore the new user and keep going with your Daily lives…

4everGranger: O_o

4everGranger: Really Headmaster?

LemonDrop437: shhhhh… You'll blow my cover Ms. Granger

ScarHead: Uhhh, professor. It's already blown.

BestPotter: HI!

BetterPotter: really Al? That is no way to introduce yourself!

LemonDrop437: Darn, my covers been blown! See ya later Alligator (Muggle lingo book, you like?)

LemonDrop437: Don't forget, It's Taco Tuesday tonight!

_LemonDrop437 has logged off_

4everGranger: Alright! Who gave the Headmaster that book?

RedWeasel: MEEEEEEE!

ScarHead: XD

ScarHead: Nice one Ron

BestPotter: You know what we need Lils?

BetterPotter: What? And please, don't say Mashed potatoes again.

ScarHead: O_o I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know.

BestPotter: No….

BetterPotter: And don't say Lemon Drops, that got old years ago

BestPotter: No…

BetterPotter: Then WHAT?

BestPotter: A Potter Family REUNION!

ScarHead: Okay, just hold on

BetterPotter: What are you doing?

ScarHead: Hacking the system.. DUH!

4everGranger: HARRY POTTER! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROU

4everGranger has logged off

RedWeasel has logged off

BestPotter: Trou?

BetterPotter: Sweet, how did you do that?

ScarHead: Wait, I'm not done yet, now saty quiet for awhile and watch the fun

BestPotter: Okay Dad.

BetterPotter: Whatever you say.

DiaryGrl has logged on

LilysMan has logged on

LilyFlower has logged on

Prankking has logged on

LilyFlower: POTTER! What did you do?

LilysMan: You know, we are all Potters. You do know that, right?

LilyFlower: No, I'm EVANS

DiaryGrl: I just want to know why I'm in the common room when I was just in History of Magic!

Prankking: MAGIC!

DiaryGrl: Thank you Captain Obvious!

Prankking: Your Welcome Sergeant Sarcasm!

DiaryGrl: Ughhhhh!

BetterPotter: XD, ROFL, Ohh, ohh, I couldn't keep it in any longer

BestPotter: Ahhhh, BAD MENTAL IMAGES!

BetterPotter: SHUT UP ALBUS!

DiaryGrl: HARRY I KNOW YOU ARE THERE! HOW DARE YOU LOG ME ON WITHOUT ASKING! NO WAY AM I EVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!

LilysMan: *whistles* Feisty!

ScarHead: Umm, Gin. I'm, uh, OLDER THAN YOU!

Prankking: Now you're in for it.

BetterPotter: You're gonna die

BestPotter: It was nice knowing you while it lasted

Prankking: And now we will never exist

DiaryGrl has logged out

BestPotter: Why did she log out?

ScarHead: Ummm, no idea…

Prankking: *sigh* You just made it worse.

_Prankking has logged off_

_BestPotter has logged off_

_BetterPotter has logged off_

LilysMan: Just kiss her. Redheads only yell at you when they want a reaction.

LilyFlower: JAMES POTTER DON"T YOU DARE TELLdfmgyorgkijd8tefvgh58y9

ScarHead: Ummmm.. What just happened?

LilysMan: I kissed her and she fell on the keyboard in delight

_ScarHead has logged off_

LilyFlower: I DID NOT! I TRIED TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!

LilysMan: Crap, hiding place, hiding place. Umm.. I know!

_LilysMan has logged off_

LilyFlower: When I find you…

_LilyFlower has logged off_

_**AN: Oh my, Who was that DeathbyBells? What's in store next chapter? Will we hear more of Dumbles' plan? Will Lily find James? Review and I'll keep posting!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Hey, I'm updating this. Cuz I'm tired. And couldn't sleep last night. But didn't have connection till now. So, review please! And check out my newest story Harry's Babysitting Disaster. I spent a lot of time (well, it came to me in a dream so more like a whole night) working on it._

_Here's to:_

_**Percabethgirl2645**_

_**Breezers2000**_

_**Garideth**_

_**Lady of Chaos and Discord**_

_**Cookies and Cream1234567**_

_By the way, I'm only thinking of doing 3 more chapters. That way I'll have 10. I can't see this going out any more._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p><em>ScarHead has logged on<em>

ScarHead: Dum da dum dum

ScarHead *sigh*

ScarHead: I'm all alooooooone, there's nobody heeeeeeeeeereeeeeeee besiiiiide meeeeeeeee

_RedWeasel has logged on_

RedWeasel: Cuz you gotta have frieeeeeeendssssss!

ScarHead: Ron!

RedWeasel: Hey!

ScarHead: …

RedWeasel: Yeah…

ScarHead: I wish the kids were here again

_DeathbyBells has logged on_

DeathbyBells: Are you Harry Potter?

RedWeasel" That's his name…

_DeathbyBells has logged off_

ScarHead: Well… that's not the slightest bit creepy

_DragonKing has logged on_

RedWeasel: DragonKing?

ScarHead: Oh no

DragonKing: Potter! What am I doing here!

RedWeasel: Somebody like exclamation marks…

DragonKing: !

DragonKing: I can't believe your usernames!

ScarHead: So, its you who should be insulted

DragonKing: But I made them up!

ScarHead: Well, we aren't offended anymore

DragonKing: Wow, big words

RedWeasel: Was that sarcasm?

ScarHead: OMG! HE KNOWs WHAT SARASM IS

RedWeasel: LETS THROW A PARTY. ME CAKE YOU BALLONS

ScarHead: MALFOY, YOU ARE GONNA REMEMBER THIS DAY FOREVER

DragonKing: O_o

DragonKing: Are you... Insulting me?

ScarHead: I thought so.. RON?

RedWeasel: yep

ScarHead: Okay

ScarHead: Yes, yes we were

_RosieMalfoy has logged on_

DragonKing: ? I don't have any…

_ScorpnRose has logged on_

DragonKing: I'm so confused

ScorpnRose: Great, just Great

ScarHead: Malfoy, allow me to introduce you to the future

RedWeasel: XD

ScorpnRose: Hiya dad!

RedWeasel: XD

RosieMalfoy: Honestly boys, you probably shocked him…

DragonKing: Malfoys do not get shocked!

DragonKing: Wait.. There's two of you…

ScorpnRose: O_O

RosieMalfoy: OH NO, SCORP IS SHOCKED. A MALFOR is SHOCKED! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES

ScarHead: XD

ScorpnRose: Nah, Rose here is me girlie

RosieMalfoy: ? Girlie ?

DragonKing: I'm so…

RosieMaloy: confused?

ScarHead: annoying?

RedWeasel: (insert negative adjective here)?

ScarHead: O_O

ScarHead: Okay then…

ScorpnRose: Sorry but that, he's not good with comebacks…

DragonKing: Yeah, that's true

DragonKing: How would you know about that?

RosieMalfoy: Cause he's my dad

ScarHead: A Weasley and a Malfoy… who knew? INVITE ME TO THE WEDDING OR DIE!

RosieMalfoy: kk

ScorpnRose: Will do

ScarHead: *looks at Ron*

ScarHead: Great, Ron fainted

ScarHead: *looks at Malfoy*

ScorpnRose: Me?

ScarHead: Oh, sorry

ScarHead: *looks at Draco*

ScarHead: Draco fainted too

RosieMalfoy: How would you know?

ScarHead: Combined History of Magic

ScarHead: Everyone is looking at them weird

ScorpnRose: XD

ScorpnRose: And he says Malfoys don't get shocked

RosieMalfoy: *sigh*

_RosieMalfoy has logged off_

_ScorpnRose have logged off_

ScarHead: Well, one thing left to do

_RedWeasel has logged off_

_DragonKing has logged off_

ScarHead: Great, now I'm really bored

_LilysMan has logged on_

ScarHead: What are you doing here dad?

LilysMan: Hiding

ScarHead: Where?

LilysMan: With Hagrid

ScarHead: RedHeads will ALWAYS find you. There's no point

LilysMan: You have one in your time?

ScarHead: I got a redhead future wife

LilysMan: I see

LilysMan: I guess we're in the same boat then

ScarHead: But I'm not hiding

LilysMan: Why not?

ScarHead: Cuz Ginny wuvs me

LilysMan: Rub it in, why don't ya?

ScarHead: I GOT A GIRLFRIEND I Got A GIRLFRIEND!

_LilyFlower has logged on_

_DiaryGrl has logged on_

DiaryGrl: So this is why you always ignore me

ScarHead: GINNY!

DiaryGrl: NO, POTTER I SAID NO. no no no no no!

ScarHead has logged off

DiaryGrl: Darn it. I SAID NO HUGGING!

_DiaryGrl has logged off_

LilyFlower: O_O

LilyFlower: Your son is weird…

LilysMan: He's your son too

LilyFlower: Only when I want him to be

LilysMan: That makes no sense

LilyFlower: I know :)

LilyFlower: Where are you hiding?

LilysMan: Not telling…

_ScarHead has logged on_

ScarHead: Oh yeah

ScarHead: I forgot to tell you mum, Dad's hiding with Hagrid

LilyFlower: Thanks son!

ScarHead: Anytime

LilysMan: what happened to our father/son moment

ScarHead: Mum's scarier

_ScarHead has logged off_

LilyFlower: HA!

LilysMan: Oh great

_LilysMan has logged off_

_LilyFlower has logged off_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: If you haven't heard, I'm doing a lot of updating, so here you go, got to get back to typing the rest now._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did…. (Insert maniacal schemes)_

_**Harry: **__Maniacal? What kind of word is that?_

_**Meg:**__ Oh! Well, look at that. I'VE DEVELOPED MY OWN MIND CHARACTER!_

_**Ann:**__ Hey, what about me!_

_**Harry:**__ No one cares about you…_

_**Meg:**__ No! Bad Harry, bad!_

_**Ann:**__ Sorry guys, he just needs training, he is a newborn after all_

_**Meg:**__ Now, On with the story_

_**Luke:**__ Hurry up already_

_**Meg:**__ Well, lookie here! There's another one! Yay!_

_**Ann:**__ Lukie, you need some manners, into the back of my mind with you!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saffarinda:<strong>__ Thanks for the hilarious and motivate comment! (Insert something here that means thanks)_

_**Garideth:**__ Yeah, heh, I've always thought Draco fainting would be funny…_

_**Cookies and Cream1234567:**__ mm-hmm, I actually take a lot of the lines from real life, this I one of them. Ah, memories!_

_DeathbyBells will be back… In the next chapter_

_K, now did I miss anyone? Hope not :(_

* * *

><p><em>ScarHead has logged on<em>

_RedWeasel has logged on_

_4everGranger has logged on_

_LilysMan has logged on_

_LilyFlower has logged on_

RedWeasel: La la la la la la… sing a happy sooooooong!

ScarHead: Stupid movie

RedWeasel: Shut up grumpy.

4everGranger: last time I bring muggle movies to Hogwarts

RedWeasel: Awwwwwww! Please don't do that Mione!

ScarHead: Yes! Thank you thank you thank you

ScarHead: *picks up and spins around*

RedWeasel: Hey! That's MY girl

4everGranger: I am NOT YOUR girl!

ScarHead: Aw, u 2 r sooooo cute!

4everGranger: Shut up Harry!

RedWeasel: I've always wondered Harry…

ScarHead: yes…

RedWeasel: are you always this crazy, you never act like this.

4everGranger: Thank God he doesn't!

LilysMan: Thank you God

LilyFlower: huh?

LilysMan: She just said to thank God, so I did

LilyFlower: You're weird

LilysMan: Yet you love me anyway :)

LilyFlower: grrrrrr….

LilysMan: Aw, yay! She's at the possessive stage!

ScarHead: There are stages to these things?

LilysMan: Of course there are son!

RedWeasel: Oh great, now he's gonna give you the talk.

LilysMan: No I'm not, I'm still his age you know.

LilyFlower: THAT'S IT! THANK YOU MY SON'S FRIEND!

RedWeasel: When did I get lowered to 'your son's friend'

LilyFlower: because I can't remember your name

LilyFlower: Anyway

4everGranger: Yes! I wanna hear this! Just in case Ron gets out of hand.

RedWeasel: No! Please don't!

ScarHead: Ha ha

LilysMan: Shut up

RedWeasel: Shut up

ScarHead: Yeah! You all Luv me, don't deny it, you know it's true!

4everGranger: ?

LilyFlower: I can't believe I'm related to that

RedWeasel: You don't have to share a dorm with him!

ScarHead: Ow, that just hurts, right here, and you had it all up and going! :(

4everGranger: …

LilysMan: O_o

LilyFlower: What the….

RedWeasel: Um… dude?

ScarHead: I was pointing to my heart

ScarHead: Gosh, you guys have such dirty minds.

ScarHead: You really need some help

ScarHead: I know this GREAT therapist!

ScarHead: Wait, no, she's in therapy. I forgot

ScarHead: There's this other one, wait, she joined Tommy boy

ScarHead: There's… wait, I'm banned from there

ScarHead: There's… BERTHA! You could go to Bertha, she's awesome

ScarHead: I never remember exactly what goes on there, but I fell better afterwards!

ScarHead: I got her number from an anonymous source

ScarHead: Well, I know who it is, but they don't want you to know

ScarHead: I'll just tell u anyway… It was TOM! He's great at picking out therapists!

ScarHead: MWA HA HA HA HA!

ScarHead: Oh, oops. Bertha says not to rant. Sorry *starts to cry* I'm SUCH a FAILURE!

_ScarHead has logged off_

4everGranger: Okay then…

RedWeasel: I'm scarred for him Mione...

4everGranger: Me too Ron, me too

_RedWeasel has logged off_

_4everGranger has logged off_

LilysMan: Wow.

LilyFlower: I know.

LilysMan: Okay then... wow, just wow

LilyFlower: You already said that

LilysMan: Oh, well then... *kisses Lily*

LilyFlower: *slaps James*

_LilyFlower has logged off_

LilysMan: Ow!

LilysMan: That hurt!

LilysMan: They have really realistic actions on here. I mean, a kisses Lily action! Wow!

LilysMan: I can't believe she SLAPPED ME

LilysMan: Darn it, now I'm ranting

LilysMan: I'm gonna go complain to Sirius now

LilysMan: You know, because... no. one. is. here.

LilysMan: Why am I still here?

_LilysMan has logged off_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meg:<strong> Whew, that was a hard one_

_**Ann:** You're telling me! My fingers are cramping._

_**Meg:** Not my fault_

_**Ann:** Yeah it is, you made me type YOUR papers for Science!_

_**Harry**: Technically, it's BOTH your papers_

_**Megan**: Shut Up Harry!_

_**Harry:** Okay, I'll just... leave then *backs away*_

_**Meg:** Oh no, we scarred him away!_

_**Ann:** I know... GO APOLOGIZE!_

_**Meg:** NO! YOU GO APOLOGIZE!_

_**Ann:** grrrrr_

_**Luke**: Umm. you two are weird!_

_**Megan:** We know!_

_**Ann:** Now get back in your corner, I'm not done with you yet!_

_**Luke:** *gulp*_

_**Meg:** Go get him Ann!_

_**Ann:** Now, this spoon is used for soup, and this one..._

_**Luke:** SAVE ME!_


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: I am so sorry this is so late, I really did not mean for this to be so dragged out. Want a reason? I got sick again, but was banned from the computer until I got better, then I did and had to go to Driver's Ed. That lasts 3 hours and with homework it all got too much. So, that's why I posted this so late._

_**Harry:**__ ACHOO! Yeah, and she gave it to us!_

_**Meg**__: Oh, shut up you are fine!_

_**Ann:**__ Says the girls who said she was gonna die._

_**Meg:**__ I FELT LIKE IT!_

_**Harry**__: WAHH! I'M GONNA DIE!_

_**Meg**__: -_-_

_**Ann**__: Yep. See what I mean. _

_**Luke:**__ Cough cough._

_**Meg:**__ I'll just get on with the story then._

_**Ann:**__ You do that._

_**Meg: **__I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Thanks to <strong>Xxxxxxx, Garideth, and Cookies and Cream1234567<strong> for reviewing. Lub u alls.

* * *

><p><em>ScarHead has logged on<em>

_DeathbyBells has logged on_

ScarHead: Okay, you've been on here three times. WHO ARE YOU!

DeathbyBells: POTTER!

ScarHead: Yes?

DeathbyBells: ?

ScarHead: A lot of people call me that, so it's not threatening anymore and I don't know who is saying it anyways.

DeathbyBells: Soon Potter, soon you shall be his!

ScarHead: Bella? That you?

DeathbyBells: um…

ScarHead: BELLA darling. Where have you been?

DeathbyBells: Potter?

ScarHead: I mean, you just left *cries* YOU LEFT ME BELLA!

_KingOfEverything has logged on_

KingOfEverything: Are you sure this is the right place

DeathbyBells: Yes my Lord

KingOfEverything: THEN WHERE IS HE!

ScarHead: Looking for someone Tom?

KingOfEverything: POTTER!

ScarHead: Didn't I just go over this?

KingOfEverything: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HARRY POTTER!

ScarHead: Blabbity blah bla. Tell me something I don't know.

ScarHead: You know, I just can't take you seriously with that username…

KingOfEverything: Wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING POTTER!

ScarHead: Calm down Mr. Voldy-pants

DeathbyBells: Oooooh! Someone's going to be in TROUBLE!

KingOfEverything: Shut up Bella.

DeathbyBells: Shutting up My Lord

ScarHead: THERE!

SnakeFace: What is it now POTTER!

SnakeFace: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY USERNAME!

ScarHead: I improved it. Your Ego was getting in the way.

_RedWeasel has logged on_

RedWeasel: HAHA! Good one Harry!

ScarHead: You don't even know what I was saying.

RedWeasel: But was it funny?

ScarHead: Well, yeah…

RedWeasel: See? Just go with it. I'm your Best Friend. I know this like this.

ScarHead: Okay then…

RedWeasel: It's not like you don't have any. That's Tom.

SnakeFace: OMG! YOU TELL ONE PERSON AND THEY JUST CAN'T KEEP A SECRET!

RedWeasel: Who's this?

ScarHead: Voldemort

RedWeasel: OH. HEY MOLDYSHORTS. :D

SnakeFace: *sigh*

ScarHead: *rollls eyes*

SnakeFace: Don't roll your eyes at me Potter!

ScarHead: What are you, my mother?

ScarHead: No, wait. you killed her so you can't be

SnakeFace: Is that... SARCASM!

ScarHead: No, it was Spagetti.

SnakeFace: huh?

ScarHead: *sigh*

ScarHead: Yes Tom, it was sarcasm.

RedWeasel: What's with the username? I would have thought you to be like 'SlytherinKing' or something.

SnakeFace: Oh shut up

RedWeasel: Wow, someone's angry today

_DeathbyBells has logged off_

ScarHead: HAH! NOW you are all alone!

RedWeasel: Well, I'm going to go find Hermione.

ScarHead: Cool, give her a good Snog for me ;)

RedWeasel: WHY I S-

_RedWeasel has logged off_

ScarHead: I LOVE hacking! You can do ANYTHING!

SnakeFace: I'm BORED!

ScarHead: Why are you telling me?

SnakeFace: Because, you sent Bertha away

ScarHead: Not my fault. A madman is influencing my mind.

SnakeFace: Oh.

SnakeFace: HEY!

ScarHead: XD

SnakeFace: Huh?

ScarHead: nevermind

SnakeFace: AVADA KEDAVRA!

ScarHead: -_-

ScarHead: Really Tom?

SnakeFace: yesssssssssssss

ScarHead: Go away. And stop with the snake stuff, that was never cool.

SnakeFace: okay, you're right

ScarHead: REALLY? :D

SnakeFace: no

ScarHead: Fine, I'll just have to make you go away.

SnakeFace: You ca-

_SnakeFace has logged off_

ScarHead: I'm tired, too much Hacking. Bye infinite space of internet that has no real life! I LOVE YOU!

_ScarHead has logged off_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, I'm not feeling well anymore. I'll try to get on later, but I'm really struggling. Plus, I still have to go to school and hide how bad I feel. The next chapter will be on Harry and Tom's final Battle. I'll try to make it really long. Thanks for reading. Xl blah<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Okay, last chapter. This is so sad, I love you all… I might do a sequel but I don't know what I would do that, maybe something involving Facebook, I don't know. Anyways, back to the story. Oh, and my mind characters are still sick, and so am I, but my momma says I gotta go to school. Boo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breezers2000<strong>: Thanks!_

_**Garideth:** Yeah, I had been just waiting for the perfect time for that. XD_

_**Cookies and Cream1234567:** Much more Volds to come_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxx:** I just hope I got the right amount of X's. Thanks!_

_I think that's it for that chapter. K then._

* * *

><p><em>ScarHead has logged on<em>

ScarHead: Well, I'm shutting this down now because a certain toad is making me. So, I'm gonna log everyone on.

ScarHead: Who am I talking to?

ScarHead: Ugh, I am such a narrator.

_DeathbyBells has logged on_

_SnakeFace has logged on_

_RedWeasel has logged on_

_4everGranger has logged on_

_DiaryGrl has logged on_

_LilysMan has logged on_

_Padfoot has logged on_

_Moony has logged on_

_LilyFlower has logged on_

_TeddyMoon has logged on_

_Prankking has logged on_

_BestPotter has logged on_

_Better Potter has logged on_

_PotionMaster has logged on_

_WolfPrince has logged on_

_Snuffles has logged on_

_Riddler has logged on_

_LovenPeace has logged on_

_RosieMalfoy has logged on_

_ScorpnRose has logged on_

_TransfigGal has logged on_

_LemonDrop437 has logged on_

ScarHead: YAY!

4everGranger: Harry! Did you make us all log on?

ScarHead: Yep! Isn't it great!

RedWeasel: YEAH!

ScarHead: Hi everybody!

DeathbyBells: POTTER!

_DeathbyBells has logged off_

TeddyMoon: This is not going to end well.

_TeddyMoon has logged off_

Prankking: DAAAAAAD! Not cool.

_Prankking has logged off_

BestPotter: Yeah!

BetterPotter: What he said.

_BestPotter has logged off_

_BetterPotter has logged off_

PotionMaster: POTTER!

_PotionMaster has logged off_

WolfPrince: *sigh* Harry, what did I say about the internet?

ScarHead: Nothing, sir. You didn't know what it was until a few weeks ago.

WolfPrince: Oh, well then. Carry on.

_WolfPrince has logged off_

Snuffles: I'm busy Harry.

ScarHead: Oh yeah. Doing what?

Snuffles: Hiding from Molly.

ScarHead: Oh, I understand.

_Snuffles has logged off_

LovenPeace: I'm gonna go find my hubby. Bye.

_LovenPeace has logged off_

RosieMalfoy: Scorp, what are we doing on?

ScorpnRose: Wasting time?

RosieMalfoy: Exactly. Get back to the Gryffindor common room. I'll let you in.

ScorpnRose: Okay. But won't people get mad.

RosieMalfoy: Only if they want their eyes cut out and ears drilled into and brain turned to mush.

RedWeasel: *gulp* She's definitely Mione's

RosieMalfoy: I'm not even going to bother telling you.

_RosieMalfoy has logged off_

_ScorpnRose has logged off_

RedWeasel: What?

TransfigGal: I'm going. Gotta study.

_TransfigGal has logged off_

ScarHead: Well that was depressing. Everyone left.

RedWeasel: I'm still here mate.

4everGranger: Me too.

ScarHead: Yeah, but you too are boring.

RedWeasel: Okay. I'm going to go play chess then.

ScarHead: You do that.

RedWeasel: You are so supportive. HARRY IS THE BEST FRIEND EVER!

_RedWeasel has logged off._

4everGranger: *sigh*

4everGranger: I'm going to go do homework.

_4everGranger has logged off_

LilysMan: Good news son! Your mom and I am finally a couple!

LilyFlower: It's true. And he won't stop announcing it

Moony: Give him a break. He has been dreaming about this since second year.

LilyFlower: Shut up Remus!

Moony: Shutting up

Padfoot: XD

Moony: Shut up Padfoot

Padfoot: Make me!

Moony: Grrrrrr… Why I ought to

_Moony has logged off_

Padfoot: No, Moony, wait!

_Padfoot has logged off_

LilysMan: We are a couple, a couple, a couple *singing*

_LilysMan has logged off_

LilyFlower: Thanks Harry

ScarHead: No problem

_LilyFlower has logged off_

LemonDrop437: Well, this is interesting.

ScarHead: Go away Dumbledore. This is my me time.

LemonDrop437: As you wish. Don't forget about tonight.

ScarHead: Yes sir. Memory Diving. Yippee. -_-

_LemonDrop437 has logged off_

DiaryGrl: Hey Harry.

ScarHead: Hey Gin

DiaryGrl: So are we still on for tonight.

ScarHead: Wouldn't miss it (unless it means killing Moldyshorts)

DiaryGrl: Wouldn't have it any other way ;)

ScarHead: *kiss*

DiaryGrl: *kiss*

_DiaryGrl has logged off_

ScarHead: Somebody's been quiet

Riddler: Actually two somebody's, there are two of us

ScarHead: No, just one

SnakeFace: Shut up Potter!

ScarHead: Are you still mad at me for the Bertha thing

SnakeFace: No

ScarHead: Then what is it this time?

Riddler: Who is this?

SnakeFace: Who are you?

ScarHead: Tom Riddle

Riddler: Yes?

SnakeFace: That name has no meaning to me anymore

ScarHead: Who are you? Darth Vader?

SnakeFace: Is he evil?

ScarHead: I guess you could call him that

SnakeFace: Then yes.

ScarHead: You do realize Darth Vader dies and returns to the light

SnakeFace: WHAT!

ScarHead: You heard me.

Riddler: Are you my future self

SnakeFace: Yes

ScarHead: A little slow on the uptake, aren't you

Riddler: Oh, I was talking to ScarHead. He seems more Slytherin of the two of you

SnakeFace: WHAT!

ScarHead: HA! Finally someone realizes this.

Riddler: And what's with the lame username

SnakeFace: I could ask you the same question

Riddler: Eh, mine is still better. At least it's not a put down. And ScarHead makes him sound scary

ScarHead: XD

SnakeFace: This was his fault. My username used to be better

ScarHead: Yeah. That was awesome

Riddler: I like you ScarHead.

ScarHead: The name's Harry

Riddler: Okay

SnakeFace: NOOOO! This is like a nightmare

ScarHead: You dream about me and your past self becoming friends O_o

SnakeFace: NO!

Riddler: Dude, just go

ScarHead: XD

SnakeFace: Fine!

SnakeFace has logged off

ScarHead: BEST! DAY! EVER!

Riddler: Wow, that guy is such a creep.

ScarHead: Tell me about it.

ScarHead: Wait…

ScarHead: You do realize that that's your future self?

Riddler: Yeah, but I'm never becoming him.

_**AND THEN THE WORLD FELL APART.**_

_AN: And that's the end. Review and tell me how I did please._


End file.
